


Stradivarius ja hiilipiirros

by Kekripper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Weston School Arc, raapalesarja, tää fandom ei toimi suomeksi mutta yritän anyway
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kekripper/pseuds/Kekripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sen olisi kuulunut olla absurdi ajatus. He olivat kaikki tavallaan samalla tasolla. Westoniin ei päässyt ilman rahaa ja nimeä. Pieni sievä kupla, jossa kaikki rikkaat pojat olivat samaa massaa, eivät enää erikoisia. </p>
<p>Silti hän ei kokenut sopivansa joukkoon.</p>
<p>Westoniin sijoittuva raapalesarja, pääasiassa Cheslockin näkökulmasta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ensimmäinen vuosi

**Author's Note:**

> Etukäteen huomautan, että olen omat Kuroshitsujini lukenut kokonaan englanniksi, eli suomennokset vähän kaikelle ovat pääasiassa omasta pääkopasta kaiveltuja. Älkää siis suomennetun mangan lukijat hämmentykö.

Weston ei ole hänen paikkansa. Se oli Cheslockin ensimmäinen ajatus, kun hän astui ensimmäisen kerran porteista sisään. Katse alas.

Sen olisi kuulunut olla absurdi ajatus. He olivat kaikki tavallaan samalla tasolla. Westoniin ei päässyt ilman rahaa ja nimeä. Pieni sievä kupla, jossa kaikki rikkaat pojat olivat samaa massaa, eivät enää erikoisia. 

Silti hän ei kokenut sopivansa joukkoon.

Värit oli jaettu. Hän oli saanut violetin. Eksentrikot ja taiteellisesti lahjakkaat, vararehtori kuvasi. Cheslock tiesi olevansa molempia. Hänestä tuntui, että ilman hänen lahjaansa portit olisivat rahasta huolimatta pysyneet kiinni. Ei sillä, että se olisi haitannut.

Tuskin hän sopisi edes niiden omituisten yksilöiden sekaan.

\--

Violetin suden asuntola oli yllätys. Tumma kummitustalo aristokraattipoikien miniatyyriyhteiskunnan reunalla. Pitkät portaat, useampi kerros, pahaenteisen näköinen synkkä torni ja susipatsaat portilla vahtimassa.

Jostain syystä Cheslock tunsi voivansa kutsua sitä kodikseen helposti. Ehkä siksi, että sekään ei oikein sopinut muuhun joukkoon.

Asuntolahuoneessa on kolme muuta sänkyä, joiden omistajista hän tapasi saman tien kaksi. Littleton ja Eden, ensiksi mainittu ei osannut pitää suutaan kiinni lainkaan. Cheslock olisi helposti osannut kuvitella tilalle pikkusiskonsa.

Ohi kulki joku pari vuotta vanhempi oppilas huputettuna, joka vilkaisi häntä hänen astuessaan ulos asuntolahuoneesta. Cheslock ei ehtinyt näkemään kasvoja. Kuka käytti huppua sisätiloissakin?

Ja oliko hän kuullut juuri hymähdyksen?

\--

Hänellä oli kotona käytössään Stradivarius. Vanhemmat jaksoivat aina muistuttaa, kuinka olivat maksaneet siitä pienen omaisuuden. Cheslock tiesi sen arvon ilman jankutustakin. Viulu oli hänen kallein omaisuutensa. Mutta tästedes hän joutuisi soittamaan pääasiassa ilman sitä. Hän ei ollut niin hullu, että ottaisi sen mukaansa jonkun idiootin rikottavaksi.

Westonin musiikkiluokka oli toinen yllätys. Viuluja oli tietenkin useita, mutta Cheslock tunnisti joukosta myös yhden Stradivariuksen. Vain yhden. Kauniin ja hyväkuntoisen sellaisen.

Mutta se oli ansaittava. Ja niin hän myös tekisi.

Hänen asuntolansa oli kuitenkin täynnä taiteellisesti lahjakkaita, vanhempia oppilaita. Ensimmäisen vuoden oppilas ei saisi parasta viulua käyttöönsä.

Tai ei ollut saanut ennen häntä.

\--

Cheslock oli virtuoosi. Hän oli kuullut sitä monilta aikaisemmin. Hän ei ollut laajemmin esiintynyt, vaan toiminut (vastahakoisesti) vanhempien vieraiden viihdykkeenä.

Yksikään instrumentti ei tuntunut hänen sormilleen vieraalta.

Viulu oli luonnollisesti hänelle tutuin, mutta muihinkin oli koskettava, ihan harjoituksen vuoksi. Yksikään muista ensimmäisen vuoden opiskelijoista ei olisi häntä taitavampi soittaja. Se oli päämäärä. Ajan myötä hän ohittaisi taidossa vanhemmatkin oppilaat.

Hän vietti usein aikaansa musiikkiluokassa yksin. Jopa yöllä, vaikkei se ollut sallittua. Hän onnistui yleensä olemaan jäämättä kiinni.

Yleisöä hänellä ei toistaiseksi ollut. Ei hän vielä tarvinnut. Myöhemmin hän kyllä näyttäisi kaikille. Häntä ei voisi haastaa kukaan.

Cheslock istui pianon ääreen.


	2. Prefekti

Ensimmäiset vuodet tuntuivat kovin etäisiltä, kuin oudolta, vanhalta unelta. Ehkä siksi, että oikein mitään erikoista ei ollut tapahtunut. Ja nyt neljäs vuosi olisi sitä samaa. Koulua, soittoa, lisää koulua, hän pysyttelisi sivussa.

Tai niin hän ainakin kuvitteli. 

Uudet prefektit oli valittu, ja esittely pidettiin heti ensimmäisenä päivänä, jotta nämä pääsisivät toteuttamaan itseään ja tallomaan nurmikon heti kättelyssä. Cheslock mateli muiden asuntolansa oppilaiden joukossa saliin katsomaan. 

Nelikko seisoi salin edessä vararehtorin kanssa. Hän ei jaksanut kuunnella nimiä, mutta tunnisti heidän asuntolansa uuden prefektin. Toisin kuin yleensä, tällä ei ollut huppua päässä. Tämän hiukset näkyivät. Cheslock tunsi lievän kateuden pistoksen.

Gregory Violet.

\--

Musiikkiluokka ja siellä ajan kuluttaminen pimeällä kuuluivat Cheslockin päiväjärjestykseen. Kun siihen oli opetellut jo ensimmäisen vuoden aikana, ei tavasta päässyt eroon. Joku oli joskus väittänyt häntä laiskaksi. Cheslock oli vain vaivoin onnistunut estämään itseään murtamasta kyseisen pojan leukaa.

Ihan kuin kukaan olisi mestari jossakin ilman harjoittelua.

Hän laski tyhjän nuottipaperin pöydälle pianon viereen ja siirsi hiuksia pois kasvoilta. Vaikeankin kappaleen soittaminen sujui häneltä helposti, mutta jos musiikissa oli jotain hänelle hankalaa, se oli oma säveltäminen. Mutta hän oppisi kyllä senkin.

Hän ei ehtinyt soittaa edes ensimmäistä nuottia, kun joku yskäisi. Cheslock kääntyi kiireesti ympäri.

Nurkassa istui huputettu henkilö, tuttu sellainen.

\--

”Mitä sinä täällä teet?” kysymys muodostui automaattisesti. Cheslock kurtisti kulmiaan, kun prefekti nosti katseensa. Tällä oli luonnoslehtiö käsissään. Hän ei muistanut, että olisi nähnyt tätä ilman sitä. Paitsi valintaseremoniassa.

Violet hymähti.

”Otan selvää, miksi eräs nuorempi opiskelija istuu musiikinluokassa yöllä, vaikka hänen pitäisi olla nukkumassa.”

Cheslock nielaisi. Hän taisi olla pulassa. Hän ei ollut koskaan ennen jäänyt kiinni.

”Sävellätkö?” sitä hän ei odottanut. Okei, nyt kokoa itsesi. Se on vain prefekti, ei jumala.

”Yritän”, hän vastasi. Violetin suupielet kohosivat.

”Jatka.”

Se kuulosti käskyltä. Cheslock ei pitänyt käskyistä. Jotenkin hänestä tuntui, että Violet tiesi sen.

”Vai haluatko kenties, että kantelen eteenpäin?”

\--

Jos hänellä oli ollut aiemmin jonkinlainen idea, nyt se oli kadonnut. Helvetin prefekti, joka oli keskeyttänyt ennen kuin hän oli edes päässyt alkuun.

Nyt mokoma istui edelleen luokan nurkassa, vuoroin tuijotellen odottavasti häntä ja välillä raapustaen jotain lehtiöönsä. Cheslock tuhahti kiukkuisesti ja vei sormensa koskettimille. Mistä aloittaa?

Kappaleesta oli tulossa aggressiivinen. Se kävi selväksi jo ensimmäisistä soinnuista. Välillä hän pysähtyi merkitsemään nuotteja paperille. 

Nurkasta kuulunut hymähdys sai sormet lipsumaan. Cheslockin oli purtava itseään kieleen, ettei olisi päästänyt sanavarastonsa rumimpia yksilöitä karkaamaan suustaan. Toinen näki selvästi hänen mielentilansa, ja hänen kiukkunsa oli ilmeisesti huvittavaa.

Sävellyksestä tuli nuotti toisensa jälkeen entistä vihaisempi.

\--

Viimeinen nuotti. Matala E. Sormet nousivat koskettimilta pois. Cheslock poimi kynän käteensä ja siirsi sävellyksen paperille. 

”Valmista?” hän hätkähti pahemman kerran, kun ääni kuului korvan vierestä. Missä vaiheessa Violet oli siirtynyt?

”... on”, hän joutui vetämään vaimeasti henkeä. Oli naurettavaa pelästyä moisesta, mutta niin oli päässyt käymään.

Prefekti kurkki hänen olkansa yli, seurasi nuotteja katseellaan, kasvoilla ei ollut ilmettä. Cheslock rypisti otsaansa paheksuvasti. Hän halusi pois paikalta, ja Violetin pois hänen henkilökohtaisesta tilastaan.

”... soitat tuon minulle huomenna, sama aika”, toinen hänen yllätyksekseen sanoi. Anteeksi kuinka?

Oven sulkeutumisen ääni kertoi hänen jääneen luokkaan vain itsensä kanssa, ennen kuin Cheslock ehti sanoa mitään.


	3. Sävellys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pahoittelut ikuisuuden tauosta. Ficcien kirjoittaminen on jäänyt viime aikoina vähälle, originaalien ja muun elämän viedessä enemmän tilaa. Osa tämän luvun raapaleista on ollut valmiina jo viime vuoden puolella. Nauttikaa kuitenkin!

Taitavien sormien vika oli se, että ne eivät tahtoneet lopettaa liikettä.

Cheslock oli saanut jo yhden huomautuksen opettajalta. Älä häiritse, hillitse itsesi, kyllä tuon ikäisen ja ylhäisen pojan pitäisi jo tietää. Mitä pahaa siinä oli, jos oli niin melodian lumoissa, että huomaamattaan rummutti sitä sormillaan?

Ehkä se oli vähän itsekeskeistä, kun kyseessä oli oma sävellys. Mutta eihän opettaja sitä tiennyt. Hevosennaamainen kävelevä ruumis tuskin edes ymmärsi sitä melodiaksi.

Hän siirsi pään heilautuksella hiuksia kasvoiltaan ja puristi sormia tiukemmin nyrkkiin pöytää vasten. Ne eivät halunneet lainkaan totella hänen mieltään.

Tai oikeammin, ne eivät halunneet totella käskyjä, jotka oli antanut joku toinen.

 

\--

 

Iltapäivätee oli heidän asuntolansa äänekkäimpiä hetkiä. Cheslock oli raivannut itselleen tilaa yhden pöydän päästä. Vuoden muut pojat istuivat vähän matkan päässä, nämä eivät hakeutuneet juuri sillä hetkellä hänen seuraansa. Hän ei ollut ihan varma, kutsuako näitä ystäviksi.

Cheslock ei yleensä ollut syrjäänvetäytyvä. Ei hän osannut olla. Aina välillä hänen oli saatava äänensä kuuluviin. Silloin kukaan ei voinut olla huomioimatta neljännen vuoden oppilasta, jonka tukka roikkui silmillä ja jonka kasvot pilasi suuri arpi.

Juuri sillä hetkellä hänestä kuitenkin tuntui, ettei hän pystynyt sietämään kuin omaa seuraansa. Yö jännitti liikaa.

Oli vaikea myöntää, että hän halusi niin palavasti jonkun tietyn henkilön hyväksyntää.

 

\--

 

Askeleet tuntuivat pitävän tavallista enemmän ääntä, vaikka hän oli opetellut hiipimään. Ensin pois sängystä katsoen, etteivät muut makuusalin pojat heränneet, poimimaan varovasti nuottipaperit yöpöydän laatikosta, sitten avaamaan oven, joka tarvitsi saranoiden öljyämistä ja lopuksi käytävällä niin, ettei kukaan vain kuulisi.

Osa hänen mielestään huomautti, että prefekti vain halusi houkutella hänet ansaan, jotta voisi antaa hänelle rangaistuksen. Isompi ääni Cheslockin päässä muistutti, että tämä olisi siinä tapauksessa jo tehnyt sen.

Violet seisoi musiikkiluokan ovella. Cheslockin oli rohkaistava itseään hieman, ennen kuin hän astui esiin. Typerää, mitä ihmettä hän oikein pelkäsi? Ei hän ollut enää 13-vuotias ensiluokkalainen.

Prefekti kohotti suupieliään hänet nähdessään.

 

\--

 

He istuivat tutuille paikoilleen, Cheslock pianon ääreen ja Violet nurkkaan, tällä oli taas lehtiö käsissään. Vähän aikaa he pysyivät sijoillaan.

”Aloita”, Violet käski. Cheslock puuskahti. Ei tarvinnut määräillä, vaikka olikin jonkin asteen pomo. Hän venytti hetken sormiaan ja odotti vielä muutaman hengenvedon ennen soittamista.

Oikeat sävelet löytyivät helposti, ja kappale kuulosti kokonaisena kauniilta, kun hän itsekin oikeastaan kuuli sen ensimmäistä kertaa. Hän halusi nähdä toisen ilmeen, mutta pään kääntäminen ei tullut kysymykseen. Ja lisäksi tällä oli kuitenkin edessä huppu, hiukset ja lehtiö, joten häneltä evättiin reaktion todistaminen.

Kertaakaan hän ei soittanut väärin. Viimeisen matalan E:n jälkeen musiikinluokka hiljeni uudelleen.

 

\--

 

Hiljaisuuden rikkoi muutama lyhyt taputus. Cheslock pohti hetken, olivatko ne rehellisiä. Toinen oli epämääräinen ja vaikeasti tulkittava.

”Sinä olet todella lahjakas”, Violet lausui jopa sanallisen kohteliaisuuden. Cheslock käännähti ympäri katsomaan. Prefekti oli kohottanut katseensa häneen, nyt hän jopa erotti kasvot kunnolla hupun alta. Ja mustavalkoiset hiukset, jotka saivat kateuden nostamaan rumaa päätään jossain hänen sisällään.

”Kiitos”, hän kuitenkin sanoi, itselleen epätavallisen hiljaa. Violet palasi lehtiönsä pariin.

”... mitä sinä piirrät?” se oli ehkä turhan henkilökohtaista, mutta Cheslock halusi tietää.

”Sinua.” Ihan sitä vastausta hän ei ollut odottanut.   
”Olen melkein valmis.”

Cheslock ei tiennyt, miksi, mutta hän odotti, kunnes Violetin kynä pysähtyi.

 

\--

 

”Haluatko vilkaista?” Violet kysyi. Cheslock yritti nousta sen verran hitaasti, ettei vaikuttaisi turhan innokkaalta. Hänet oli sentään taiteillut prefekti, jonka piirustustaitoja kaikki ylistivät. Hän kulki musiikkiluokan poikki vilkaisemaan lehtiön sivua.

Ensimmäisenä hän pani merkille - paitsi sen, että piirros oli lähes valokuvamaisen tarkka - että hänet oli pianon sijaan kuvattu soittamassa viulua. Oliko se mielikuvitusta vai esiin urkittua tietoa hänen suosikkisoittimestaan?

Kuva todella imarteli häntä... paitsi yksi asia häiritsi.

”Onko siinä vikaa?” Violet kuulosti lähes pahastuneelta.

”Ei, ei”, Cheslock kiirehti sanomaan.  
”Minun hiuksissani on.”

Miksi ne näyttivät tylsiltä ja rumilta jopa kauniissa piirroksessa?

Violet katsoi häntä hetken ja nousi ylös.

”Seuraa minua.”


End file.
